Giorno di San Marco
by Code
Summary: Lana goes missing in Italy. Clark tries to find her.


TWILIGHT SMALLVILLE CROSSOVER

CHAPTER ONE LANA

_This city, Nell's here somewhere._

She jumped with ease and landed safely on the other side. The ancient wall was erected in the 4th century BC and still stood. She could feel the cold stone under her feet and the history of the city leaking out of its walls. The city has existed in some fashion for just under 3 millennia. _What is here?_ It was dark, cold, and wet. She walked cautiously through the many alleyways and finally into a large plaza. No one was out. She was alone. Lamps lit the walls around the plaza in an orange glow. She couldn't get over the beauty of the medieval architecture, but she knew not to get carried away. There was danger here.

A red sign leaned outside a small closed shop. The letters were painted in red and still wet. She could believe it was blood had she not smelled the paint first. _Giorno di San Marco_. She kept walking slowly. Her heightened senses did not allow for her to make any noise. Little did she know, her stealthy presence had already alerted others.

Another sign laid next to a round water fountain in the center of the plaza. She could see someone was working earlier, but with the late hour they must have gone home. _Palazzo dei Priori_. She followed the contour of the stone walls past a clock tower. She paused as two police officers walked around the corner. They stuttered for a moment as they saw a glimpse of a woman before them, but continued when they realized no one was there.

She had ran, using her gifts, across the plaza, and entered another dark alleyway. She was lost. She took out her phone and began carefully navigating through the touch screen. The back-light was too strong for the dark alleyway, so she moved deeper down the narrow passage. When she felt she was safely out of sight, she resumed navigating the touch screen.

The phone was specially made for her by an old friend. On the side of it, the phone read _Queen Industries. _She did a quick look around in the narrow black alley, then continued.

::ACCESSING WATCHTOWER::

::LINK ESTABLISHED::

**sat req 43 40 10 87**

::SENT::

**time critical**

::SENT::

_standby_

::RECIEVED::

She waited anxiously. She needed a little direction. At the moment she was regretting rushing into this all by herself. But it was Nell! Nell deserved immediate rescue, if that were the case.

**need now!**

::SENT::

_unable at this time_

::RECIEVED::

_next pass over 1hr. Next special pass 3hrs_

::RECIEVED::

_sorry L_

::RECIEVED::

It made her angry. But she didn't have time to reply. A figure stepped out of the darkness. The figure was so stealthy, she didn't even know it was there. It shocked her, and she was worried how long it was there and what it knew. The dark figure was a man. The back-light of the LCD screen had washed her night vision, she struggled to make out the figures features. Slowly her vision returned. The man was wearing a suit. His hair was slicked back, and he was very beautiful.

While this would have scared most young women, it didn't phase her. She was more than capable of defending herself. The size of the man was impressive. He was large, and thick. He spoke to her first in an amazingly musical tone that only complimented his size and looks. "Are you lost my lady?"

His question did startle her. "Oh!" she smiled and held her phone low then placed it in her pocket. "I was just looking for a place to stay." She lied. "My phone is not getting any service here." She smiled again. She knew the truth though. Her phone received reception all over the globe. "Could you point me to a Hotel?"

"You are not from around here?" he asked questionably.

"Kansas girl," she flirted. He smiled. She wasn't buying his flirts.

He gestured his hand for her to join him. She considered her options and came to the conclusion she could rip him apart if he tried anything. They walked together down the alleyway, back toward the plaza. "Volterra is an ancient magnificent city," he said. "We here are short of a few things, but hotels is not one of them. I shall walk you to one of the best."

"Thank you," she said. She quickly became attuned to how well he silenced his footsteps. The large man was just too quiet. She assumed he must be some sort of agent. As they walked, she noticed they were heading away from the main plaza, deeper into Volterra, toward a castle with a large turret. Her attention quickly switched to the shadows moving just as stealthy around them. All the while she was typing in her pocket on the touchscreen of her phone hoping she was hitting the right keys.

They walked up to a pair of large double doors set into the ancient stone of the castle. _This had to be it_. _Nell's in here!_ Her gut was leading her in. Two men in blue blazers and ear pieces opened the doors for them. "Morning sir," said one of the doormen to her escort. She found herself in a remarkably luxurious lobby. The room was concrete and fluorescent lights kept it well lit. A round wooden bar height desk sat right in the middle. Behind the desk was a young woman wearing a blue blazer with an ear piece. "Buongiorno. Mi chiamo Rachel. Coma sta?" said the lady behind the desk.

It took a moment, but she finally realized the receptionist was talking to her. "Hello. I was looking for a room for the night."

The receptionist looked at the man. He nodded. Then she began typing in the computer. "Do you have a credit card?"

"Yes," she said. Her credit card was just for such uses. As soon as they swiped it, it would upload a trojan into their computer system. This was all the Watchtower needed to hack in. She handed the receptionist the card. The receptionist checked her in, and gave her a key.

"Thank you Ms. Lang," said the receptionist. The use of her name startled her, but she remembered it would have popped up on the computer screen after the card was swiped. "To get to your room, go to the elevators and up to the second floor. A receptionist there will show you where to go."

She thanked the receptionist and walked to the elevators. "No luggage?" asked the large man.

She turned, "Everything I need is right here." Then she realized she needed information. So she turned the flirt back on. "Well, not everything," she added with a wink as she strolled to the elevators. He took a deep inhale and sighed. Then walked towards her. The receptionist rolled her eyes.

In the elevator, she began questioning him. She would be a seductress for the next few hours, as long as he kept his hands to himself. "Do you have a name mystery man?" she asked.

"Felix," he added moving closer to her in the small space as the doors closed. "How about you Ms. Lang?"

"Lana," she said moving toward him to look into his eyes. The elevator moved. From her perspective, he was magnificent. "How about we keep each-other company tonight?" She raised her arms to run them across his chiseled stone chest.

He inhaled her smell again. She smelled tempting to him. He smelled like flowers to her. "I have a better idea," he said. That's when she finally got a look into his eyes. They were crimson around deep black pupils. It startled her. But before she could back away, he grabbed both her arms, threw her across the elevator and pinned her there with one hand. With the other, he stopped the elevator. She looked back at him with a scared expression. "I would take you into my chambers, if I didn't want something so much more." Then he bit her neck.

His bite made the sound of stones grinding together. Hes teeth didn't even penetrate her skin. He looked back up at her with a shocked expression. She smiled a confident grin. "I'm the last person you want to fuck with!" Her strength overpowered him. She threw him the few feet to the other-side of the elevator. His body made an impression on the sheet metal.

She stood and wiped off the saliva like substance on her neck with her hand. She looked at it and saw it was like mercury. He stood up and looked at her, all the while holding his jaw. She punched him so hard his body hit the floor. The elevator bounced. Then, with all her might, she punched down on top of him. The floor of the elevator gave out and Felix fell down the shaft. She held on, and managed to tear open the second story elevator door.

Once through the door, she collapsed to the ground and gasped in pain. A single word escaped her screams, "Clark!"


End file.
